Robots are working machines, which are equipped with tools for automatic handling and/or processing of objects, and are programmable in a plurality of motion axes, for example with regard to orientation, position and process sequence. Robots usually have a robot arm with a plurality of members connected via joints, and programmable controllers (control devices) which control or regulate the motion sequences of the robot during operation. The members are moved by means of drives which are activated by the control device, in particular in reference to the axes of motion.
DE 10 2008 019 345 A1 discloses a medical work station having an x-ray apparatus and a patient table. The x-ray apparatus has a robot, to whose robot arm a C-shaped arc with an x-ray source and an x-ray receiver are attached. The patient table is attached to a robot arm of another robot.
DE 10 2008 016 414 A1 discloses a medical work station having a patient table and an x-ray device. The x-ray source of the x-ray device is attached to a robot arm of a robot, and the x-ray receiver is attached to a robot arm of another robot. The control devices of the two robots are coupled with each other and designed as a master-slave system, wherein one of the control devices is designed as the master and the other control device is designed as the slave. The control device designed as the master activates the control device designed as a slave in such a way that the x-ray source and the x-ray receiver are always oriented to each other at a predefined distance.
The object of the invention is to specify an improved medical work station having a medical technology apparatus and a patient support device, wherein the medical technology apparatus and the patient support device each have at least one robot.